Bird Slash not Birdflash
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: Wally cheats on Dick. Dick's been overly stressed and runs off to talk to the one guy he knows understands him. Jason. Of course, he didn't know about Jason's little crush. Past!Birdflash Future!JayDick AU! Older!Jay, Male!Starfire OUTLAWS! Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Birdslash Not Birdflash!

**Authors Note: I'm tired of Wally cheating on Dick and getting a second chance fics. It's time someone puts up a fanfic that tells what people should do! Not that I don't love how their love prevails in the end, it's just that...People shouldn't get second chances for going farther than a kiss.**

**I can accept that Wally can make mistakes. I just don't like it when the mistakes involve him on a bed with someone else! Robin's stronger than that! So, this will be a fanfic about Robin moving on.**

**Also, I'm going to try my best to not completely bash Zatanna. I apologize for the cheating thing, she was just the easiest to make leave without doing anything too dramatic.**

**Pairing: Past!Wally/Dick. Future!Jay/Dick!**

**This is going to be slightly AU. Wally doesn't know Robin's identity. Jay is older than Dick. XP Also, who doesn't love a male Starfire? She'd be so hot.**

* * *

**Me: So, Male Kori'ander? Anyone? Anyone? Over here, over there?**

**Peanut Gallery: *raises hands***

**Me: Excellent. BTW, I always imagined Starfire as having the ability to act innocent when she thought it necessary. So at first, male!Star is going to act like the TT version. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Robin was having a tough day. He had gotten into a fight with Bruce, after a breakout at Arkham. Well, at least he had Wally to talk to. Wally would make him feel better. He was such a great guy. So, he slipped on his civvies and zeta-beamed to the mountain.

* * *

**Robin POV**

Wally...He said that he loved me. He said I was the only one for him. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I walk into his room, to see him kissing _Zatanna_. They were practically naked on his bed, pretty much eating each other's faces off. I ran out of there as soon as I saw Artemis coming. I ran to the zeta-beam and straight to the one place left for me.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I couldn't believe it. That. Stupid. Bastard! I may not have known Robin that well, but I knew that he and Wally were dating. Now, he goes and cheats on him?! He had better think it had been worth it, because I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Robin couldn't believe it. He knew what to do. If Wally or Bruce didn't want him, he'd go to the one person he knew would understand. He cared...Robin knew he did. Bruce just didn't understand.

* * *

Jason was tired. He was making his way up to his run down apartment, when he saw the last person he thought he would. Robin was sitting on his doorstep, curled into a little ball. Before Jason could enquire as to why Dick was on his doorstep, he saw the tears leaking from his crystal blue eyes. He ran to the boy and hugged him to his chest, "Dickie, what's wrong? Did Bruce do something?"

He didn't know Kid Flash was Dick's boyfriend. Dickie-bird was supposed to be _his, _and no one messes with the people he acutally cared about. **No one**.

But...Dickie was crying in his arms and holding him so tightly...Maybe killing the guy could wait for a bit. Jason blushed as the little bird nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

**After some bonding, crying, and blushing; The next day...**

Robin didn't know what he was doing. Jason wouldn't want to hear about his problems. He was really emotional last night...Jason was too busy with the Outlaws and being the Red Hood...But...somehow he ended up on Jason's couch. Maybe, he was right to come here?

"THAT FUCKING GINGER! I'LL KICK HIS ASS! THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO MESS WITH DICKIE-BIRD IS ME!"

_Maybe not..._, Robin thought before he heard another voice coming from the kitchen.

"Calm down! And do I really need to point out that you're _talking_ to two 'gingers'? So, ca-"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! You want me to _calm down_?"

"Yes, you are going to wake him up, Jason."

"...Look, Roy, Kori, I don't like that someone would mess with _my_ Robin. It's _my_ job to take care of _my_ Robin and show everyone that _I_ _can_ take care of him!"

"Well, aren't we protective all of a sudden."

"Shut. Up. Roy."

There was a feminine gasp, then, a very handsome boy came floating in. He had orange skin and a long, thin body. His hair was like fire, it seemed to move in the same fashion. It went down to his shoulders. His eyes were completely green. No, not Wally green. Completely green, as in, even where it was supposed to be white_...Wally..._Robin started tearing up again. No! He already cried infront of Jason. He was not doing it again!

"He has awoken! Friend Jason! Your Robin has awoken!"

"SHUT UP, KORI!"

"Glorious! We must celebrate in honor of his no longer doing: the sobbing."

Robin blushed as he was lifted and spun around by the handsome Kori. He felt like he was in one of those stupid dating montages in musicals. This guy oozed sunshine, rainbows, and puppies. He felt like he was about to pass out from the uncensored happiness, until Jason appeared and tore Robin from his friend's arms.

"Kori, you're going to kill him."

Kori gasped again and apologized ten times before Roy told him to calm down. Roy sat down next to Robin before asking, "So...He really cheated on you?"

"...Yes."

"Dammit, that idiot."

"Look, Dickie...?"

"Yes...?"

"You're going to stay here, with m-_us_ until you're ready."

"R-really?" Robin was getting choaked up. Jason turned away to hide his blush, "Yeah. Now stop crying."

"I'm not crying."

"That's what I thought. Also, you're going to need a new hero identity. Robin works with Batman. Who works with the outlaws?"

Robin smirked, "Well, you already have Red Hood, Red arrow...What about...Red X?"

* * *

**At the Mountain...**

Wally had a black eye and a broken nose. Of course, even before he had gotten them, he had felt like the scum of the Earth. When he saw Robin's face, he knew he was doing something horrible. He had felt lonely and curious.

Lonely, because Robin _still_ hadn't told him _who_ his secret _identity_ was. He didn't know _who_ his boyfriend _was_. He'd never seen his boyfriend's _eyes_.

Curious, because Robin was the _only_ boy he had felt like this for. He was still a teen and wanted to experiment, and Zatanna was just _there_.

She didn't know that he and Robin were dating. So, she was a victim in his screw up too. Artemis was the one that broke his nose, just before he got the black eye. His non-fading black eye was from Zatanna, when she found out. She'd really liked Robin.

Wally sighed, he had to fix this. As soon as Batman showed up with Robin, he'd apologize and try to fix things.

"Batman-02"

He waited for Robin to be announced. It never came.

* * *

"Where's Robin?"

"Like you care."

Batman glared and growled, "Report. Robin never arrived in Gotham last night. He never reported in during the designated times either. Where. Is. He?"

"W-we thought he was with you."

Before Batman could say anything, Green Arrow came rushing into the cave through the zeta-beam. "Batman!"

"What?"

"It's one of your rogues."

Batman whirled around, "Which one?"

"Red Hood and his outlaws. The file wouldn't let me look at anything else."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "How many were killed?"

"Just that new drug boss, Specs."

"What is so important that you need to stop me from finding Robin?"

"Uh...Well..."

"You just wanted to know more about the Red Hood."

"...Maybe."

Batman's glare was worse than usual.

* * *

**Author's note: END PROLOGUE**

**Meh, short, sweet. I'm not going to be taking this fanfic seriously. It's just one I'll be doing in my spare time. Like...an extra in the back of mangas!**


	2. Fond Memories

**Bird!Slash not Birdflash**

**Author's Note: Am I the only one that noticed this? Red Hood, Red Arrow, Red X, and Starfire? It just makes me smile. But, should I change Kori's superhero name to something like Redstar or Red Flame?**

**I know Kori's name is supposed to translate to Starfire but I just thought of it as a possibility. I won't change the name unless someone asks for it. ****Moving on. I'm going to try and put Kori more in character this chapter. ****Red X, disclaimer!**

**Red X: Sweetfoxgirl doesn't own Young Justice, Red Hood and the Outlaws, or its various characters**

* * *

Rob - no, Red X was feeling the aster. He felt like everything was perfect. Fighting crime with Jason, Kori, and Roy...It was the best he'd felt for a long time. Although, he did still have a few issues with killing people, but he ignored it for now. Just being around them was good for him.

* * *

Jason was out for a walk, hoping to find Dick before Kori went crazy. Instead, he got lost. He smirked at two boys he saw sitting at an ice cream parlor. It was a rare sight in Gotham, but California was different.

The kids looked around ten and seven. The older one was glaring at the bowl of ice cream in front of him like it was poisoned. It brought up a happy memory for him.

* * *

_Flashback mode!_

_Jason glared at the bowl of ice cream in front of him. Dick had stopped crying as soon as he got his chocolate lovers sundae, so his eyes were still puffy. Jason sighed and looked at the bag he'd brought with him. Dick had been crying all day. It was Valentines Day in Gotham, Bruce was off with some random chick he'd picked up recently, and Alfred was with Maggie for the day._

_Dick, using his seven year old mind, had realized that everyone but him had someone to be with on Valentines Day. Jason had decided that it was his duty to make his little robin feel better. He'd dragged the puny robin to the best ice cream parlor in Gotham, using all of his allowance. _

_Jason dared to look up at Dick. He blushed when he saw how adorable he looked. He had somehow gotten chocolate ice cream all over his face. There was even a chocolate chip on his nose. Jason sighed and just watched him eat._

_**Later,**_

_Jason dragged Dick back to the mansion, after their little date. Just before they went in, Jason stopped. Dick looked confused, "Jason, why are you being so nice to me?"_

_Jason pulled something out of the bag he'd been carrying all day. A bouquet of red roses and a tiny box of chocolates. He growled, "Happy Valentines Day. Don't get used to this."_

_The way Dick's face lit up...priceless. Jason was rewarded with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Robin skipped into the house with his bouquet and box, smiling like all the world's holidays decided to happen on his birthday. He turned back to Jason and asked, "You coming?"_

_Jason held his hand to his cheek, which was bright red. He frowned suddenly and said, "So, when you get older you'll go celebrate with someone else..."_

_Robin was silent for a moment, but he beamed at Jason and said, "Nope. From now on, Valentine's Day is our day. I won't go with anyone else, I promise."_

_Flashback end!_

Jason realized how silly the "date" had been. Then, he wondered if Dick remembered his promise.

* * *

Dick had just gone shopping with Kori and bought a new wardrobe and a new haircut. Seeing as how their base was in L.A. at the moment, they got mostly shorts and t-shirts, his favorite being a Superman t-shirt. Then again, Dick did feel awkward about one of the outfits Kori had bought him. It involved extremely short shorts and white knee highs.

Kori had decided on what his new hair style would be. Roy had argued for a crew cut, for the fun of it. Jason frowned and exited the room. But, Kori had the last laugh. His hair was now spiked to the nearly impossible, with one dark red streak falling into his face. Kori had bought him dark brown contacts, to hide the once crystal blue. Dick soon found out, it was very hard to say no to Kori.

* * *

So, Dick walked into the apartment to see Jason and Roy gaping at him like idiots. Kori, the lucky bastard, was wearing purple converse, silver skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a purple hoodie. But, of course, they weren't staring at the handsome Kori'ander.

Dick was wearing one of his new t-shirts, it was black with a red x marking on the front. Over that, was a dark red hoodie with cut off sleeves. His pants were black jeans that showed off his sculpted legs. His shoes being black, high top converse.

Jason and Roy were staring the ex-robin's perfectly toned legs. Jason pulled on his helmet, hiding his blush. Roy wasn't as lucky, not having a helmet to hide how red his face was turning. Robin turned bright red at everyone staring at him. But, he threw his head back and said, "We went shopping."

With that last remark, he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. His blush took over his face and he threw himself on his bed.

* * *

Kori smirked at their reactions. He may not have acted like it around Dick, but he was the sexy beast of the group. He immensely enjoyed playing around with his teammate's hormones. He chuckled, "So, now all three of the reds' faces are the proper color."

He pulled off Jason's helmet and smirked at how red his face was. He lifted up Jason's chin and whispered, "Why don't you just jump him already. We all know you want his sweet ass," He turned to Roy, "Unless Roy wants him instead?"

Both shook their heads, trying to look less embarrassed. Kori's smirk widened, "Fine then, looks like he's mine."

His face changed back to the innocent boy look, "GLORIOUS! Friend Richard, Friend Richard! I'm co-" He was tackled to the ground by his teammates. Kori, being a freakin' super strong alien, shook them off like nothing. He reached for the doorknob and continued, "I am coming in, Friend Richard!"

"Wha- Kori!"

Kori shut the door behind him. Jason stomped over to the door, only to hear...sounds coming from inside the room.

"K-Kori!"

"Hold still, Friend Richard. Let me help~."

"But...it..."

Dick let out a small whimper in defeat. Jason glared at the door, damn, Kori moved fast. He kicked the door open and shouted, "_WHAT_ IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

He was slightly disappointed to see Kori simply helping Dick put away his new clothes. He was holding the boy, while floating just above the ground. Dick looked embarrassed, hating that he was short. Roy was behind Jason, trying not to laugh.

Dick glared at them and growled, "We will never speak of this again."

* * *

Wally stared at the picture on his phone. He had taken it on his and Robin's first date. They had gone to an amusement park.

_Flashback!_

_Robin held the giant, orange cat plushy Wally had won for him. Robin was eyeing the cat with a smile on his face. Wally laughed and said, "I told you I'd win you something! You...like it right?"_

_"It's perfect." The speedster was rewarded with a kiss, which was when Wally snapped the picture._

_End Flashback!_

Wally felt hot tears leaking down his face. He choked out a strangled sob. He covered his mouth, trying to stop the sobs from escaping. That was when M'gann floated in, she was about to announce dinner. As soon as she saw Wally, she wrapped him in a hug.

Wally hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder. He couldn't stop thinking of Robin, and what he'd done to him. M'gann had yet to find out Wally had cheated on Robin. For now, she thought it was because the little bird was missing.

Then, Black Canary walked in saying they had a new mission.

* * *

Kori smirked as he dragged Roy out the door with him. He was _so_ leaving them alone in the apartment...All. Night. Long. He smirked and said sarcastically, "Come on, _Friend_ Roy. We are going to do: The _dancing_."

Roy gulped at the sadism in those green eyes. He knew he was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

Dick eyed his fellow ex-Robin on the couch. Kori had dragged Roy out, yelling about a date; and Jason had been refusing to look at him since. Jason was polishing his helmet and cleaning his guns. *Insert random innuendo*

Dick let out a loud sigh, and looked at Jason. Nothing. Another sigh...movement! Cleaning his other gun. Dick decided to go for the more direct approach, "I'm hungry."

"Make yourself something to eat then. This isn't a restaurant."

Dick glared at Jason before walking into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge, searching for something to make. An apple. Kori's alien food. Joy. Why did red headed aliens always insist on doing the cooking? It was sweet and all but...

_Not as sweet as you, Sugar._

He felt a sudden pain in his heart. He shook, barely suppressing a sob. He slammed the fridge closed and back peddled into a chair, knocking it over. It had been a while since he thought about Wally. This whole time, he'd been burying his feelings, trying not to think about him. Now was time for the explosion.

* * *

After the sound of a falling chair, Jason burst into the kitchen. He was met with the sight of a shivering ebony sitting on the floor. He crouched down to Dick's height, as soon as he saw the tears, he pulled him into a hug.

"You okay?"

"..."

"He never deserved someone like you."

"I'm not good enou-"

"_He's_ not good enough for _you_. Don't you _ever_ think less of yourself because of some bastard."

"Jason...Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jason blushed and looked the other way, "Don't get used to it..."

Jason continued to babble about how Wally was being a total bastard, leaving Dick to his thoughts. Jason was different than Wally...Wally was different than Jason.

He always liked- no, he loved how Jason acted. He always did such sweet things and got embarrassed about it afterwards. Wally did sweet things, but...he acted like it wasn't important, like he didn't care.

Jason was...so cute about it. So perfect. Whenever he was around Wally, he felt this need to be better. But with Jason...with Jason he felt like he was perfect. Every time they were around each other he felt so comfortable, but he always made his heart practically beat out of his chest when he did stuff like this.

It felt so simple. He tuned in on what Jason was saying.

I'm just saying-"

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

He grabbed the collar of Jason's coat and pulled him closer, their lips were centimeters apart. Jason's eyes widened, then, he realized what was going on. Jason's eyes started to close. Their lips brushed together and suddenly an explosion happened down the block.

Jason fell forward onto the ex-robin. Dick moaned at how rough Jason was being, but noticed something off. He pushed Jason away. He whined at the loss, Jason just sat there confused.

"You kiss me, then you push me away. Make up your mind!"

"I'm sorry. I really do want to, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Wally and I...we haven't broken up yet."

"Wha! I think it was obvious with him cheating on you!"

"I can't do anything until we actually _really_ break up."

"Fine. Let's go check out the explosion. Then, we're going to track down that stupid speedster and you're going to break up with him," Jason pulled Dick into a hug, "Then, we're going to see how responsive you are."

Dick blushed and said, "I agree with the first two parts of that, the last one, I'm a minor."

"Fine. I'll wait."

"Good."

* * *

_I can't believe this. We should be out there looking for Robin, not going on this stupid distraction mission._

_Oh, like you care._

_I do care!_

_If you cared you wouldn't have cheated on him!_

_You cheated on him!?_

_You cheated on him!?_

_I...I was confused._

_Wally...I thought you loved him._

_I do! That's why we have to find him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry. I need to tell him how much I need him, how much I love him._

_Wally..._

_Kid, M'gann, Artemis. I would appreciate it if we would leave this until after the mission. We have no time for personal problems. Look._

Everyone looked out the window and their eyes widened. This was too easy. Their mission was to find an alien that had been living here supposedly. They had to find out if their intentions were hostile. Now, all they saw was a bright green blur flying through the city. Talk about obvious.

Wait...It was carrying something, no, someone! Everyone turned to Superboy for his supersight**(He has that right? Lol, I rhymed)**

"That thing has Red Arrow."

That was when Wally and Kaldur snapped. They were not about to allow two of their childhood friends to get hurt so close together!

They attacked first.

* * *

Kori growled and shot his star bolts at the team. He was holding Roy in a death grip. These idiots were going to make him drop him!

Roy just sighed and thought, _I knew this was going to be a long night._

That was when Kaldur shouted, "Release him!"

Kori, figuring they thought he was going to hurt Roy, slowly floated down to the roof of a large building. The team jumped onto the roof, and the Superboy tried to tackle Kori, only to be thrown back by Kori's strength.

M'gann caught Superboy before he flew off the building. Kori's eyes started to glow an eerie green, he was pissed. Roy put up an arm and stopped him.

"Hang on, I know them."

Kid ran forward and started talking speed talk, "Dude, Sp-Red! Are you all right?"

He was met with a punch in the stomach and a lot of yelling.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D CHEAT ON ROB!"

Kori's eyes were smoking. His hair appeared to be on actual fire. He growled, "He is the one that hurt my friend?!"

Kori let loose his star bolts and heat vision. This caused a, thankfully, empty warehouse to explode.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah. I'm uploading. Took me a while huh? I'm watching Batman Begins. I miss Scarecrow! He's so adorable. Like Spencer Reid except evil! X3**

**I made a picture of Kori in civvies!**

** sw antart art/Kori-an dr-Genderbent-34309 0967?q=gallery%3Asweetfoxgirl%2F139 66931&qo=0**

**And Dickie bird in civvies!**

**htt m/art/Undercover-Di ck-Grayson-343 221238?ga_sub mit=10%3A1355697500**


	3. Red X and confrontations

**Author's Note: I'm so happy with all the feedback I got! X3**

**I don't own Young Justice or its various characters.**

**BTW: I love Wally. He's adorkable and his little pick up lines make me smile. I find no pleasure in hurting him. I've loved him since I first saw the JLU TV show. But, once again, This is me taking my anger out on the fics that let him get away with cheating.**

**So, no name change for Kori? Okay? Okay.**

* * *

_"If a loved one cheats on you, you can recognize that perhaps it was a moment of weakness and that can be forgiven, but if the reason the cheating occurred is because perhaps he or she doesn't love you that much or seems incapable of being committed to a monogamous relationship, then even though you can find it in your heart to say I forgive, you might also find it in your best interest to say good bye."_

_― Jerry Springer_

* * *

_Last time, on BirdSlash not Birdflash:_

_Kori's eyes were smoking. His hair appeared to be on actual fire. He growled, "He is the one that hurt my friend?!"_

_Kori let loose his star bolts and heat vision. This caused a, thankfully, empty warehouse to explode_

* * *

Kid barely escaped the barrage of attacks. Although, everyone but Miss M and the orange alien boy went flying through the air. Those two just floated.

Miss M caught the team and went to gently place them on the ground. Kori shot his starbolts at Miss M. The martian lost her concentration, dropping her friends a few feet to the ground.

Aqualad shouted for everyone to get in formation. Superboy was still in shock. He hadn't expected to be thrown by such a skinny guy. Artemis shot arrows at Kori, only to have them intercepted by Roy. The archer was silently thanking whoever was listening that he had the idea to wear their battle uniforms.

Artemis shouted at him, "What are you doing!? We're saving your life here!"

"We were just flying around! He's not evil!"

"Really? The alien that's attacking Kid Doofus isn't evil?"

"You attacked first!"

Another explosion interrupted Artemis's comeback. Kori was attacking Kid Flash again.

Kori flew at the team and continued his attack. Kid dodged every star bolt. Kori was getting angrier. Kid was getting hungrier, meaning he was slowing down.

Roy reached out, "Starfire, no!"

Kori ignored Roy in favor of attacking. He flew beside Kid Flash, barely keeping up thanks to the speedster's fatigue. Wally checked his glove and realized it was filled with M'gann's burned up cookies. He ate a few and began to speed up.

Kori shot his heat vision at Wally's feet. Wally tripped and let out a yelp of pain. He flew fifteen feet. As he landed on the unforgiving ground, he gripped his leg. He groaned at the pain and the smell of burning flesh. He got nicked in the ankle.

The unforgiving alien boy was flying at him, his eyes smoking, his fists clenched in a threatening manner. Pretty soon, his fists began to glow with green light again. Wally prepared himself for more pain. It never came. All he heard was an electronic voice shout, "Starfire!"

Kid looked up to see two people standing above him. The smaller boy had his arms up in a "Don't shoot" gesture. He was wearing an all black body suit, a black cape with a grey interior, and grey gloves. He glanced back at Kid. Wally gasped at what he saw.

The boy had on black full-face mask. It had a white skull design on the front, which had no lower jaw, and a red X on his forehead.**(1)**

The taller bo- _teen_ was glaring daggers at Kid. He was in some sort of Biker Fetish outfit, with a red helmet with black eye holes.**(2)**

Wally shivered at the anger in that glare. He thought only Robin was able to use a Batman level glare. Wally was about to try to speak, but Kori's voice came in.

"Friends! I thought you were at _home_."

"Starfire, we're focusing on what you were about to do."

"B-but Friend Red X! He is the one who-"

"We know, Star. That doesn't mean you can go around killing a member of the Justice Babies."

"Friend Red Hood!? You are on his side?"

"Of course I am."

Red Hood's hand made its way to X's waist. You could tell from the tone of his voice, he was smirking under that hood. You could even tell that X was blushing from under his mask. Starfire's eyes widened and he smiled, "GLORIOUS! While we were away you two were coupling!"

"Not until I talk to-to-to-toooooo..."

"Friend X?"

Red X seemed to be on autopilot. His head twitched as he stared at Kid Flash. He kept fidgeting, and it looked like he was shivering.

Wally was confused, "Is your robot malfunctioning or something?"

"Friend...X?"

"W-w-w...GOD DAMMIT!"

Red X threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared. The team stared, with wide eyes, at the place Red X had once been. Red Hood swore and threw a small circular object at the team. Before anyone could act, a cloud of knock out gas engulfed them. Wally was left awake, because of his being by Red Hood.

He shivered in fear when Red Hood got closer. He felt a sharp pain and fell unconscious.

* * *

Roy stared at the team of ex-sidekicks on his couch. He was in charge of them. Jason had gone on his nightly stroll to blow off some steam before he murdered Wally. Of course, the only thing stopping Jay was that Dick would be upset with him.

Kori was in Dick's room, comforting the little bird. Dick couldn't even_ look_ at Wally without breaking down. It had been eight months already. But, of course, just because you don't see the person doesn't mean you have closure.

* * *

**Wally POV**

_I was sitting on the couch back at Mount Justice. Robin was sitting next to me. He smiled and said something I couldn't hear. I tried to ask him what he said, but no sound came out._

_Robin frowned, he looked sad now. Tears leaked out from behind his sunglasses. I tried to say something again, no sound. Robin looked at the floor. Suddenly, his civvies changed to his uniform._

_He stood up from his seat and began to walk away. I tried to chase after him, but I was too slow. I reached out, my fingers brushed his cape. He stopped and looked at me. I watched in morbid fascination as he removed his mask. He didn't have any eyes, just a blank area where they should have been. Yet, I could still feel his glare on me. His glare rivaled the Bat's. He growled out, "Cheater."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wally woke up with a start. He was breathing heavy. He let out a less than manly squeal when he saw Roy staring directly at him. Roy just glared.

Wally asked, "Where am I?"

Roy stared at him for a few moments. He thought, _there's no use hiding it._

"You're at the headquarters of the Outlaws, Wally."

"O-outlaws? What are the Outlaws?"

That was when Jason walked back in. Roy frowned, Perfect timing. I bet he was just standing out there waiting for him to wake up.

"We kill the bad guys. We don't send them to jail."

"W-what? How could you!? They're people too!"

"Oh please. They had their chance to be people. Now, they're just scum. Like you."

Jason pulled out his gun and readied it to fire. Roy's eyes widened. Wally choked on air.

* * *

**(1): It's just the original design of Red X. I own nothing.**

**(2): I referenced Batman: Under the Red Hood. It was too fun to pass up. "Biker Fetish." XD Joker always made me smile during a feels moment.**

* * *

**Thank yous to: A, Guest, Easter142, Riqis Inna Sunja, Critic Anon, and Bookdancer!**

**Guest: **Perfect? You're making me blush. ^/^

**Easter142: **Your review made me smile. I hope I didn't damage you permanently!

**Rigis Inna Sunja: **Thank you for the review! X3

**A: **XD Yes, many a person enjoys the suffering of Wally.

******Bookdancer: **I'm glad you share my opinion on the "Dick needs to move on". I love birdflash too! Something about it just makes me smile. Oh, and yes, I find Scarecrow adorable. I usually fall for the super smart/creepy/bratty guys in movies. Examples: Loki(Avengers), Klarion(YJ and tNBA), Quicksilver(X-men: Evolution), Charles Xavier(X-men: First Class)...and so on.

**Critic Anon: **Dude, it says on the summary: Wally cheats on Dick, as a warning! If you don't want that to happen, don't read it. On top of that, I said in the first chapter, this is my reaction to all the _Wally_ cheats on Dick and gets away with it stories. _Wally_! Not an OC. I could have done that, yes. I agree that Wally wouldn't cheat on someone. But I do believe that anyone has the potential to cheat. So, other than that, thanks for the feedback. Sorry you didn't like it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay...so I'm trying to upload this as fast as possible. My mom decided that she's going to make it so I like the Super Bowl. Mom, just because you make me pay attention to football by putting ISpy games in it doesn't mean I'll have fun.**

**Okay, so yeah. In the words of Ron Weasley, "You're gonna suffer, but your going to be...happy about it?"**

**No, Ron. I'm not going to be happy.**


	4. Found You

**Author's Note: Thank you all for following my story! X3 It makes me so happy! A special thank you to Sayo-chan64, Easter142, Nachi Potter, Grace, A, Richelle Grayson, Batchic85, Espeon12, Magdelena Sforza, NorwayInALittleHat, Wintress, and robinsgirl9! You all gave me the happiness boost to write this!**

**Also, what did you think of my cliffy****? I'm a bitch, but I'm not so big of a bitch that I'd kill Wally. Because I love him. I also love Birdflash, I'm lookin' at you flamer Guest! I never said I hated Birdflash, and was it really necessary to swear at me? Honestly?**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, in celebration of so many people following, I give you this chapter! X3**

* * *

_If you can't be committed to another person, at least be committed to the concept of character and don't cheat._

_-Jerry Springer_

_You know what is really emasculating? Getting killed. Get over yourself, Harper. _  
_-Jason Todd (New Earth)_

* * *

_That was when Jason walked back in. Roy frowned, Perfect timing. I bet he was just standing out there waiting for him to wake up._

_"We kill the bad guys. We don't send them to jail."_

_"W-what? How could you!? They're people too!"_

_"Oh please. They had their chance to be people. Now, they're just scum. Like you."_

_Jason pulled out his gun and readied it to fire. Roy's eyes widened. Wally choked on air_

* * *

Jason pulled the trigger and Roy realized he wouldn't be fast enough to stop it. He waited for the sound of a gunshot. Only the soft clicking of an empty gun. Wally's mouth fell into an unattractive gape. Roy was pretty sure his face was the same. Jason let out a loud barking laugh. He choked between laughs, "You-you should see the looks on your faces!"

He kept pulling the trigger, "You seriously think I'd kill him? And everyone says that _I'm_ the crazy one!"

Roy growled and tried to tackle Jason. The ex-robin simply turned on his heel and dodged. He laughed, "Nice try, Roy-boy."

"Dammit, Jay! Clean up after yourself!"

Jason looked confused, "...What does that have to do with this?"

Roy lifted his head to reveal leftover pasta smeared on his face. That was when the team started waking up. Artemis took one look at Roy and said, "Oh...I'm still sleeping."

She closed her eyes, only for Wally to start shouting, "You're not sleeping! Hey! Artemis! Help me!"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh shit, the kryptonian's getting up."

Superboy took a quick look around and tried to pick himself up. He was still groggy from the gas, so he was flailing around. This was only making him even more angry. He broke the ropes, _why_ they used ropes on _Superboy_ they'd never know.

Roy was getting up, letting Jason squirm as revenge for the pasta and the gun. Superboy was trying to catch Jason, who'd just vaulted over the couch. Jason's voice slowly gained volume, "Staaaaaar!"

Starfire shouted back from Dick's room, "Not now, Hood!"

"The K-"

"I said not now, dammit!"

"Shi-"

Jason pulled out a dart gun. He aimed at the unsuspecting Superboy, only for it to simply ricochet into Roy's unsuspecting back. Roy started to wobble before he slurred, "Dammit, Jay," and fell to the floor again. Jason looked at the fallen Roy, and back to Superboy.

"Well...can't say I didn't expect that. Shit."

Jason dodged Superboy as he came barreling toward him. Superboy didn't break the door, seeing as he was still drugged. It just left a crack. The crack went across the wall, to a table holding a pot of Purple Star Flowers. Jason's eyes widened with horror, "Not Kori's flowers."

The table wobbled, Jason jumped to catch the falling pot of flowers. His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

Kori was holding Dick as the younger cried. Kori whispered, "Hey, hey, It's all right. You are a brave warrior, Friend Richard."

"It's not...it hurts, Kori. I-I don't think you understand."

"No, I do not understand the pain you are in. I do not know how you feel, friend Richard. But, I do know that you are stronger than this."

Dick looked up at Kori with his big blue eyes, "Kori?"

Kori smiled, "Friend Richard, even if it doesn't turn out how you would like, I will be here."

"Wha-?"

"Just say the word and I'll be happy to help with anything you need. _Anything_."

Dick's eyes widened and his face resembled a tomato.

Jason's voice drifted through the door, "Staaaaaar!"

Starfire shouted, "Not now, Hood!"

"The K-"

"I said not now, dammit!"

"Shi-"

There was the sound of a struggle, followed by an odd creaking sound. Kori listened with narrowed eyes.

"Please, put on your mask, friend X."

"Right."

"Are you better?"

"Yeah, Kori, It's not really aster, but it works."

Kori smiled softly, "Good, now I can go kick some ass. Stay here if you want."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm taking a nap."

As Kori opened the door, you could hear glass shattering and collective horrified gasps.

* * *

Kori looked at the broken flower pot with an emotionless face. He looked up at the now fully awake team. Kori was sitting next to an angry Superboy. Said boy had decided that Starfire had since earned his respect.

Kori had his arm propped up on his knee, holding his chin. Jason was hogtied next to the team, a weird alien rope tying him up. Roy had since been woken up by Kori, and was glaring at Jason. Kori sighed, "Okay, Hood. What possessed you to... murder my flowers?"

"It was the Kryptonian! I swear!"

"Uh huh, and what was the expression. It takes a tango for two? You are both in trouble."

Jason heard snickering coming from the team. He growled, "Shut up!"

Kori glared and shot a few starbolts at the team. They grew silent. Jason growled out, "God, you Justice Toddlers are going to wake up Rob-X."

Jason's forehead became acquainted with the floor. He sighed in frustration, he must have been knocked around one to many times by the Kryptonian. Kori decided now was the best time to attempt the Earthling face-palm. Roy sighed, but decided that Dick was going to have to face it sooner or later.

The team's eyes were wide with realization. Superboy lifted Jason up by the collar of his coat, "You know where he is?"

Jason smirked, "Where who is, Jackass?"

Superboy threw Jason across the room and through the wall. There was a loud shout, "Jason!"

The team was shouting at Jason, "Where's Robin!"

"What did you people do with him?!"

"Give him back!"

"Where's my boyfriend?!"

Jason jumped out of the hole in the wall and gave a predatorial growl at Wally, "You back off, you lowlife slimeball!"

"Hahaha, don't beat yourself up, Mr. Hood. Getting thrown through a wall's no biggie."

Wally's eyes widened, he knew that cackle anywhere. As the smoke caused by the shattered wall cleared, and everyone saw a silhouette through the smoke. Wally let out a soft cry of happiness. Even though the hair was different, he knew it was his Robin. Robin was dressed in the Red-X costume minus the full face mask. He had a dark red domino mask that matched Red Hood's.

Robin's face was blank as he looked at Wally, but on the inside...there was chaos. His heart was being torn out, ripped apart, sewn back together, and being stuck back inside. Everyone was frozen as Robin made his way to the team. He kneeled down and slowly began to untie KF.

Wally was tearing up with happiness. He whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid that you'd be gone forever."

Wally frowned when he saw a pained look on Robin's face. He thought it was still sadness from their unresolved issue. As soon as he was untied, he pulled Robin into a warm embrace. Robin slowly wrapped his arms around Wally, but the hug felt so cold.

Jason pulled them apart, and let out a low growl, "He. Is. Not. Your. Boyfriend! HE'S MINE!"

* * *

**It felt good to end it here.**


	5. Goodbye

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! X3 Also, I feel like such a bitch for always having all my cliffhangers. But...I need you all begging for more, because I'm Selfish and Sadistic. That's just how it is.**

**Oh god. Okay, so this was born of anger and sadness, but now...it's grown into something. I just...I can't stop myself from tearing up while I write this.**

**I confess, I kept stopping it on cliffhangers because I didn't know how to end it. Somehow, I want them to still be friends, but I don't know how to do it. It's so hard. ;A;**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I once threw a water balloon on a girl because I caught her cheating on me. She was kissing my friend and I thought, 'Oh, this can't be happening.' It was bad and I was much older than you think throwing a water balloon. I was 14._  
_-Breckin Meyer_

_"You didn't just cheat on me; you cheated on us. You didn't just break my heart; you broke our future." _  
_― Steve Maraboli_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Robin's face was blank as he looked at Wally, but on the inside...there was chaos. His heart was being torn out, ripped apart, sewn back together, and being stuck back inside. Everyone was frozen as Robin made his way to the team. He kneeled down and slowly began to untie KF._

_Wally was tearing up with happiness. He whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid that you'd be gone forever."_

_Wally frowned when he saw a pained look on Robin's face. He thought it was still sadness from their unresolved issue. As soon as he was untied, he pulled Robin into a warm embrace. Robin slowly wrapped his arms around Wally, but the hug felt so cold._

_Jason pulled them apart, and let out a low growl, "He. Is. Not. Your. Boyfriend! HE'S MINE!"_

* * *

Wally narrowed his eyes, "He's mine! Back off, helmet head!"

Kori and Roy pulled Robin out from in between the two. Jason shoved Wally, "The hell makes you think he wants you after what you did?"

Wally shoved him back, "He's my boyfriend! Not yours! I've known him longer than you!"

"Like hell you have! You don't even know who I am!"

Jason was about to punch the speedster, "Jason!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Robin. Robin sighed, "Jason, could you and the others...please, give Wally and I some time alone. We...we need to talk in private."

Jason looked at Wally, then back at Robin. He sighed, "I don't like it, but fine. Come on, Roy, Kori. Grab the Justice Babies."

* * *

As everyone walked out of the apartment Wally pulled Robin into another hug. Robin returned it, knowing this would be the last time Wally would hold him like this. He savored the warm feeling of Wally's hug. The safety of the hug though...it wasn't there anymore. Robin knew why. It hadn't been the same since that day.

Wally felt his heart ache, something was wrong. He just hugged his bird tighter, hoping that they could work it out.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the roof of the building across from the apartment, watching through the window with binoculars. He growled when he saw Robin hugging back. It wasn't fair, Dickie-bird was his.

Roy whispered, "Calm down. You know Dick, he's probably trying to make this as least painful as possible."

Jason growled out, "That doesn't make it any better. That idiot better keep his hands to himself."

Kori smirked, "Yes, but friend Dick will be most displeased when he finds out you were watching."

Jason decided it was a good time to stop snooping.

* * *

Robin gently pulled away from Wally. His heart was beating fast. Wally looked into Robin's lenses, "Rob...I love you."

The bird felt his heart constrict and freeze. He buried his face into Wally's chest, "I love you too."

Wally noticed how choked out Robin's voice sounded. There really was something wrong.

"R-Rob. What's wrong?"

Robin shivered, he didn't want Wally to be so nice. So worried about him. It hurt, but...he knew it had to be done. He gently disentangled himself from Wally's embrace. He stepped away and said with a calm voice, "Wally...This...We...This isn't working."

Wally stared at Robin, "What...what do you mean?"

"Wally, I-"

"No!" Wally grabbed Robin's arms, "Rob, please, tell me you're not doing this."

Wally's eyes widened when he saw tears falling from under Robin's mask. Wally whimpered, tears were forming in his eyes. Wally pulled Robin into another hug. He whispered, "Please, don't leave me. I need you. I love you so much."

Robin struggled. His heart hurt too much, he had to get away. But...Wally was holding him, stopping him from running. Robin sobbed, "Wally, please, don't do this."

Wally was shaking as tears streamed down his face, "Please, Rob. We love each other. We can work this out. I love you."

The bird stopped shaking. He whispered, "Wally...you don't love me enough."

Time itself stopped for them. Wally shivered when he felt Robin hug him back. All the dormant feelings of sadness and anger were put into that hug. Robin let go, he walked to the window.

Wally hugged himself, looking at the ground. He hated the cold, empty feeling when Robin left his arms.

Robin gripped his arm, "Wally, _we_ don't love each other enough."

Wally's eyes widened, "R-Rob, what do you mean, "we"?"

Robin kept looking out the window, "Wally, you cheated, but...I did too. I-"

"That Jason guy?! W-with him...?"

Robin turned to Wally, "Jason and I...we've known each other since we were kids. I made a promise to him, and I fully intended to keep that promise. The thing is...I just didn't know until now. I'm sorry."

Wally sped to Robin, "Was it...before or after...the cheating...I mean..."

"It was after, but...it still is cheating. There's no excuse for it. I could say it was a mistake, but...we both know that it wasn't."

Robin felt Wally grip his hand.

"Robin...I-I get it...and I'm sorry...but can you just...stay with me. Just one more night."

"Okay, Wally."

Robin grabbed a blanket off the couch, and wrapped it around them. They sat down next to each other. Both of them were tired from crying. Robin whispered, "Wally..."

"Yeah, Robin."

"My name...my name is Dick."

Wally's eyes widened when he saw Robin pulling off his mask. The crystal blue eyes...were beautiful. Wally felt the tears returning. He hugged Robin and just cried. Robin cried too. They both fell asleep, tears still streaming down their faces.

* * *

That morning, Wally woke up to the team surrounding them. M'gann had tears in her eyes. Artemis kept tugging her hair. Kladur looked like someone had just died. Superboy just glared at the door.

Kaldur sighed, "Kid...I believe it is time for us to leave."

Wally looked at Ro-Dick one last time before he left. His heart ached, but...he knew it was for the best. Robin was right, no matter how much it hurt. They just didn't love each other enough.

He carefully maneuvered himself out of the blanket. He barely shook Dick, but made sure that he was in a comfortable position. With that final look, the team left.

* * *

Dick woke up to the smell of bacon. Which was unusual for the apartment. He followed the smell into the kitchen, and saw Jason swearing at the stove.

"Damn grease!"

"Jason..."

Jason turned around to see Dick. He blushed, but whispered, "Morning..."

"Morning. Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You're making breakfast?"

"That kryptonian on your team said that you liked homemade breakfast."

"Conner?"

"...yeah."

"What else did he say?"

Jason looked away, "Nothing."

Robin glared, "Jason..."

"Okay, fine. He said that the speedster made it for you a lot."

Robin sighed, hugging the taller boy from behind, "You don't have to try to be like Wally. Do what you want. I'll like you anyways."

Jason turned and pulled Dick into a hug. He sighed, "I...I just want you to be comfortable...and don't-"

"I know. Don't get used to it."

"No, I was going to say, don't forget that...even though you have me...he loved you and so do I. I hate that he made you sad, but...you know. You can get used to whatever you want, and you can cry whenever you want."

Dick sobbed, it hurt...to try and forget Wally. Jason was being so...nice. Robin stood on his toes, and kissed Jason. Jason leaned down, helping his bird. They felt the happiness and the sadness in that kiss.

They knew that they'd be there for each other, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note: God...now I'm sad. Whyyyyyy so much angst.**

**Okay so...there will be an EPOLOGUE! AND AND AND... it will be happier than this. Okay? Okay.**


	6. Epologue: Happy Bday

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: Wow...It's over? Dang. Well, I might as well do this.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Team, Report to the Training Room."

The team smiled as they ran to the training room. They had a big surprise planned. Wally was looking around for someone. Then, that someone ran into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"SURPRISE!"

Robin had thrown a few birdarangs, narrowly missing Superman.

Everyone laughed, "Happy Birthday, Robin!"

They'd decided that the day of Robin's first patrol would be his fake birthday.

Wally sped forward, "Dude, Rob! What took you so long?"

Robin sighed, "You know Star. He refused to let me leave until I'd tried on all the outfits he bought me."

Wally laughed, "Knee socks?"

"Yes."

Artemis asked, "He wears barely anything. Why's he always buying you clothes?"

Robin just laughed. No one really knew what went on in the Tameranian's head. Roy smirked from his spot on the couch, "Come on, Robin. You've gotta open your presents."

Robin smiled, it was so nice. After a few years, Wally had finally met someone. It was a bit awkward at first, but Dick and Wally were able to go on double dates now. They were able to hang out without it being weird. Sure, they still loved each other, but it was a mutual agreement that they couldn't really date anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Rob, you okay?"

Dick smirked, "Just fine, KF. I was just thinking."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm whelmed, but I wish that Jason and Kori could've been here."

Wally's smile grew. That was when Conner pushed in the biggest cake Dick had ever seen. It must've been as tall as Jason!

"Ready to blow out your candles?"

Robin laughed, "You needed a cake that was big enough for you?"

"Just blow out the candles, Rob."

With that, Robin blew out the candles, and Jason popped out of the cake.

Jason smirked, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Whelp, see yous later!**

**Yeah...sorry about the rushed epologue. I just don't have a lot of time. My computer's busted, so I'm using one at a hotel. XD**


End file.
